7 Minutes au Paradis
by Statice-Law
Summary: Le célèbre jeu à boire, où deux personnages se soumettent au choix du hasard et passent sept minutes enfermés seuls... /Je suis extrêmement nulle pour les résumé...
1. Introduction

**Chalut ! (Re, pour ceux qui lisent Pain Guide us to Insanity...) A force de lire des O.S anglais sur ce jeu qu'est "7 minutes au paradis", j'ai décidé d'en écrire aussi pour le fandom français... Donc ceci est l'intro, et les prochains chapitres seront en faite la suite directe de l'intro, juste avec des personnages différents (je vous promet que ce sera plus clair après...). Ca ne sert à rien de me demander d'écrire sur des personnages, j'ai déjà la liste de ceux sur qui je veux écrire ! La raison est simple, c'est que je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire sur des personnages que je ne maitrise pas, ou que je n'apprécie pas. Mais sur un malentendu, vous pouvez toujours demandé, hein...**

 **Les chapitres ne seront pas long, et clairement, ce n'est pas ce que je dois écrire en priorité, donc je ne pense pas assurer un rythme de parution régulier (pour changer tient...)**

 **Ce n'est pas du Character x Reader, je sais, j'en ai déjà fait, donc je sais faire, mais j'ai perdu le coup de main, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre, et clairement pas l'envie... Donc l'O.C s'appelle Alice, mais je ne ferais aucune description physique, afin que vous puissiez vous mettre à sa place. (-Un Character x Reader ça aurait été mieux ! -Shhhht !)**

 **Enfin bref... Aujourd'hui je met l'intro et le premier personnage, le reste je ne sais pas encore ! Bonne lecture, review, tout ça tout ça ! Bye~**

* * *

 **Titre : 7 Minutes au Paradis**

 **Auteur : Statice-Law**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Lime**

* * *

Alice n'était pas tout à fait sûre de savoir pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir à cette soirée. D'habitude elle refusait, prétextant avoir des leçons à réviser ou son frère et sa sœur à garder. Mais cette fois, elle avait dit « oui ». C'était pour ça qu'elle était assise sur le canapé, chez Alfred et Matthew, un gobelet en plastique dans la main. Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux. Un peu trop pour le pavillon qu'habitaient les jumeaux. Au moins, Alice connaissait tout le monde, vu qu'ils étaient tous dans sa classe. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait regretter d'être venu. Elle n'aimait juste pas ce genre de soirée. Elle n'aimait pas sortir tout court, voir des gens en dehors du lycée, peu importe que ce soit ses amis ou non. Mais elle essayait de sourire, de participer aux discussions, et de cacher son malaise. Ca sentait l'alcool, la fumée de cigarette et la nourriture dans toute la maison.

Ils finirent par tous monter dans la chambre d'Alfred, qui était assez grande, et ils se tassèrent comme ils purent sur le lit et par terre. Alice se retrouva entre Francis et Elizabeta, assise sur le lit, et elle rendit timidement son sourire à Feliciano qui était en face d'elle, par terre.

-On joue à « sept minutes au paradis » ? proposa Alfred avec un entrain assez contagieux, surtout qu'une bonne partie des adolescents présent avait bu un peu d'alcool et ne réfléchissait plus trop.

Ainsi, une grande majorité de l'assistance approuva, et Alice, absolument pas habituée aux soirées et par conséquent aux activités qu'on y proposait, se pencha vers Francis et lui murmura :

-C'est quoi, comme jeu ?

Le Français, qui était encore sobre, lui sourit et se tourna vers elle. Ils s'entendaient tous les deux plutôt bien, et le blond avait toujours fait en sorte de protéger Alice. Elle n'était d'ailleurs venue que parce que ce dernier avait promis de veiller sur elle.

-En gros, on va tous mettre quelque chose à nous dans une urne, et l'un de nous va piocher un objet. La personne à qui il appartient devra aller avec celle qui à tirer au sort dans un lieux clos pendant sept minutes.

-Oh… Et on fait quoi…. Pendant sept minutes ?

Alice sentait le stress et la panique commencer à monter doucement.

-Ce qu'on veut. Mais rien que l'autre ne veut pas, précisa Francis en prenant gentiment sa main.

Alfred poussa un cri de victoire, coupant leur discussion, et il fit passer ce qui semblait être une boite à chaussure à chacun pour y mettre un objet. Alice se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise, et elle chercha rapidement quelque chose à mettre. Elle finit par détacher un bracelet argenté de son poignet, et le mit dans la boîte lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à elle. Elle vit vaguement Francis y poser le ruban bleu qui retenait jusqu'alors ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, et finalement, l'urne improvisée revint dans les mains d'Alfred.

-Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas… souffla Francis à son oreille.

Elle acquiesça sans vraiment y croire, et regarda l'Américain mélanger tous les objets collectés.

-Qui veut tirer au sort en premier ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, et il fut finalement décidé que Feliciano allait prendre un objet au hasard, et que cette personne serait la première à tirer au sort. Le petit Italien ferma les yeux et mis sa main dans la boîte que lui tendait Alfred, avant d'en ressortir… Le bracelet d'Alice. Cette dernière pâlit légèrement et jeta un regard affolé à son voisin, qui serra un peu plus sa main et lui sourit.

-Tout ira bien.

Alfred lui tendit la boîte à chaussure, et Alice se força à fermer les yeux avant de plonger sa main dans le cube en carton. Ses doigts effleurèrent tout un tas de choses qu'elle était incapable d'identifier, et finalement, elle saisit un objet.


	2. Scotland

**Avouez, vous aviez pas deviné que je commencerai par Scotland... Je suis pas accro, arrêtez, c'est pas vrai !**

 **Bref, voila donc le premier O.S, avec Allistor, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le prochain personnage, tout dépendra de qui je finis en premier ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Titre : 7 Minutes au Paradis**

 **Auteur : Statice-Law**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Allistor Kirkland (Scotland) x Alice (O.C)**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Alice tomba sur une chaîne assez épaisse en argent, au bout de laquelle pendait une croix celtique magnifique. N'ayant pas regardé ce que les autres avaient mis dans la boîte, elle ne put que supposer que vu l'épaisseur du collier, il devait appartenir à un homme. Génial… Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Francis, qui semblait légèrement hésitant.

-Allistor ! clama alors Alfred avec un grand sourire idiot, ne prêtant aucune attention au malaise de la jeune fille.

Jeune fille qui se tendit légèrement et chercha des yeux le fameux Allistor. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le trouver, c'était le seul qui était en train de se lever, malgré les grognements mécontents de son frère Arthur, qui ne cessait de l'injurier et de lui dire de « ne pas faire le con ». Alice n'était pas sûre de savoir comment elle devait interpréter l'ordre du Britannique.

-Ca va aller, lui souffla soudain Francis à l'oreille. Je connais Allistor depuis longtemps, il n'est pas méchant.

Loin, très loin d'être rassurée, Alice essaya de puiser du réconfort dans le regard bleu azur du Français, avant d'être coupée par Alfred.

-Bon, tu y vas Alice ? On va utiliser le placard du couloir, j'ai pas mieux…

Contre son gré, Alice se hissa sur ses jambes qui commençaient déjà à trembler. Elle connaissait tous les gens présents à la soirée, oui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle leur avait déjà parlé. Et Allistor faisait partit de ceux qu'elle ne fréquentait pas. Pas qu'il n'était pas agréable à regarder, loin de là, il était même très bien foutu. Des cheveux rouges feu qui détonnait sur sa peau somme toute pâle, des yeux turquoise tirant un peu sur le bleu magnifiques, un bon mètre quatre-vingt, très bien taillé… Et son accent Ecossais, qui pouvait paraitre un peu rude au début, était assez agréable à écouter quand on avait l'habitude. Mais il était légèrement bagarreur, il trainait avec Gilbert, qu'Alice ne fréquentait pas trop non plus, et il faisait partit de ceux qui se mettent au fond de la classe pour discuter tranquillement tandis qu'elle était de ceux qui se mettent devant pour ne pas perdre une miette du cours. Ils étaient totalement différents.

Ledit rouquin capta finalement le regard d'Alice, et il lui adressa un sourire en coin qui la mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Pour un peu, elle serait partie en courant et elle serait rentrée chez elle. Elle regrettait tellement d'être venue…

Elle réussit à faire bouger ses jambes et suivit Alfred jusqu'à la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Francis qui essaya de l'encourager d'un sourire, et elle se retrouva bien vite dans le couloir, avec le fameux Allistor et Alfred, qui avait sorti son portable et avait programmé un compte à rebours de sept minutes.

-Bon, vous connaissez les règles, hein… Sept minutes, pas une de plus !

Le blond leur ouvrit le placard avec un clin d'œil, et le grand rouquin fit signe à Alice de passer avant lui. Elle déglutit lourdement, marqua une courte hésitation, et réussit finalement à franchir le seuil de ce qui ressemblait terriblement à son tombeau. Elle se tassa contre une paroi et attendit qu'Allistor entre à son tour, puis Alfred ferma la porte, et il se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Ca sentait la lavande, dans le placard, et elle n'avait pas la place d'écarter les bras, ce qui la fit légèrement paniquer. Ca plus le fait qu'elle n'y voyait strictement rien.

-Nerveuse ?

La voix d'Allistor la fit brusquement sursauter, et elle se cogna le coude contre la porte, lâchant par la même occasion un glapissement de surprise et de douleur. Un rire rauque se fit entendre, et elle frémit.

-Un peu… avoua-t-elle timidement. J'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de… Soirée.

Un silence lui répondit, qu'elle mit à profit pour calmer son cœur qui essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle entendit Allistor bouger, et elle se tendit légèrement, sursautant lorsque la grande main de l'Ecossais se posa sur son bras.

-Tu t'es mise vachement loin… grogna-t-il.

-Désolée… bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser des doigts refermés sur son avant-bras.

Elle le sentit s'approcher, et elle se tassa un peu plus contre la cloison derrière elle. Elle pouvait clairement sentir son odeur, un mélange de tabac, de whisky et d'un parfum masculin pas désagréable. Mais elle se sentait encore plus à l'étroit maintenant, et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe, généralement, dans ce genre de jeu ? demanda-t-il assez doucement, sa voix grave faisant frémit Alice.

-J'ai… Une petite idée… réussit-elle à articuler, avant de déglutir difficilement. Mais je veux pas…

-Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi dans un placard, la rassura-t-il, bien qu'elle note le « pas dans un placard ». Mais sans en arriver là, on peut déjà faire quelques trucs…

Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux turquoises posés sur elle, et elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ça, mais de toute façon, la situation de base ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se contenta de se taire et d'attendre, et après quelques secondes, Allistor se pencha légèrement.

-Si t'aime pas, tu m'arrêtes…

Le souffle d'Alice se coupa net. Elle ne voyait rien, mais elle sentait qu'il se rapprochait, et alors que ça aurait dû être le moment de le repousser, elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Elle était crispée à l'extrême, n'osant pas esquisser un mouvement, et c'était à peine si elle s'autorisait à respirer. Finalement, les lèvres d'Allistor se posèrent doucement sur sa joue, et dérivèrent lentement jusqu'à sa bouche. Alice avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles allait se déchirer. Elle émit un bref couinement et ne fit pas un geste, ne sachant pas si elle appréciait ou non la situation dans laquelle elle était. Pourtant, l'Ecossais ne sembla pas décontenancé de ne pas avoir de réponse, et il se contenta de poser ses deux mains sur les bras de la jeune fille, juste en dessous de ses épaules, et il attendit patiemment, quittant parfois ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle avant de se les approprié de nouveau.

Passée la surprise et la peur, Alice essaya de se détendre et pencha très légèrement la tête. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami. N'en avait jamais eu. Et n'était pas sûre de savoir exactement comment s'y prendre. Elle entendit vaguement Allistor rire, et elle se sentit rougir. Le garçon s'écarta finalement, ses doigts traçant des cercles sur ses bras.

-T'es vraiment pas à l'aise, hein ?

Elle se sentait stupide. Définitivement stupide. Et en plus de ça, elle ne savait pas si elle avait apprécié le contact qu'il venait d'avoir. Le rouquin se pencha de nouveau vers elle, l'une de ses mains venant tenir son menton.

-Laisse-moi faire, okay miss ?

Elle hocha maladroitement la tête et ferma vivement les yeux, se crispant à nouveau. Allistor l'embrassa, lui montrant comment incliner sa tête avec la main qui soutenait son menton. Elle finit par trouver le courage de poser ses mains sur les larges épaules de l'Ecossais, qui en réponse, fit glisser sa deuxième main dans son dos pour l'amener contre lui.

-Sept minutes c'est pas beaucoup ma belle… grogna-t-il doucement contre ses lèvres. Alors si tu permets…

Elle resta sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, avant que la main qui soutenait son menton ne vienne tâter sa poitrine. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se cambra légèrement, d'autant plus que les doigts du garçon qui était toujours dans son dos commençait à y tracer des formes sans sens. Elle était plutôt sensible au niveau des reins, et elle devait batailler pour ne pas couiner. La paume d'Allistor qui était sur sa poitrine pressa doucement l'un de ses seins, le faisant tenir presque entièrement dans sa main.

-Je peux passer sous ton t'shirt ? murmura-t-il à son oreille avant d'en lécher le lobe.

Alice ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement et hocha la tête sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Les mains chaudes de l'Ecossais se posèrent soudain sur son ventre, remontant sans hésiter jusqu'à son soutien-gorge.

-Je te l'enlève pas, la prévint-il en revenant attaquer ses lèvres.

Elle émit un vague couinement affirmatif, avant de s'appuyer contre la cloison derrière elle. S'étant un peu habituée à l'obscurité, elle parvenait à deviner ses cheveux rouges, et elle alla y emmêler ses doigts, tandis que ceux du garçon malaxait sa poitrine.

-T'as de sacrées formes… finit-il par murmurer, concentré sur les mouvements de ses mains.

Alice rougit violemment et caressa ses cheveux, plus doux que ce qu'elle aurait cru, avant de se demander si elle aussi, elle n'était pas censée faire quelque chose. Elle devait peut-être le toucher, ou…

Elle fit descendre ses mains sur son torse et appuya ses paumes contre ses pectoraux, récoltant un frisson et un soupire de bien-être.

-Descend pas plus, okay ?

-Pou… Pourquoi ?

-T'en as pas envie, et les sept minutes sont presque finis je pense.

Sur ses mots, il se colla à elle et l'embrassa passionnément, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, Alice savait qu'il la regardait. L'une des mains du garçon quitta sa poitrine pour se poser contre sa nuque, et elle s'abandonna totalement entre ses bras. Ses propres mains remontèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux roux, et elle émit un bref hoquet lorsqu'il lui fit pencher légèrement la tête en arrière, dominant totalement l'échange.

Elle était plutôt bien, là, contre lui. Elle aimait bien quand il l'embrassait, même si sa langue avait un léger goût de whisky. Mais la porte du placard s'ouvrit violemment, et elle lâcha un cri en fermant brusquement les yeux et en se terrant contre Allistor. Ce dernier retira aussi discrètement que possible sa main de sous son t'shirt et la posa calmement sur sa taille.

-Les sept minutes sont finit vous deux ! clama Alfred avec un sourire en coin.

-Mec, t'aurais pu prévenir, grogna Allistor, qui plissait les yeux à cause de l'afflux soudain de lumière.

-Oh oh, vous faisiez des trucs sales ?

-Non, mais ta lumière à la con me nique les yeux.

-Oups…

L'Ecossais leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta doucement d'Alice, avant de sortir du placard. La jeune fille était légèrement chamboulée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, et n'osait même pas regarder Allistor. Est-ce que pour lui ça n'avait été qu'un jeu ? Est-ce qu'il avait juste fait ça pour se faire un peu de bien ? En même temps, il aurait très bien pu aller plus loin mais ne l'avait pas fait…

-Tu viens, Lass* ?

Surprise, elle releva la tête vers Allistor, qui remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure rouge. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, et elle s'extirpa finalement du placard sous le regard suspicieux d'Alfred. Pour échapper à ce moment gênant, elle se précipita à la suite d'Allistor et se planqua à moitié derrière lui lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Dieu qu'elle avait honte… Francis lui sourit et elle se dirigea vers la place qui était la sienne, les joues rouges, avant que deux bras forts n'agrippent sa taille et ne la ramène en arrière. Elle glapit de surprise et tourna la tête, soulevée à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol avec une aisance déconcertante.

-A… Allistor ! geignit-elle, pas spécialement rassurée et d'autant plus gênée.

-Alice, répondit-il avec un grand sourire joueur.

-C'est pas drôle !

Il se rassit à sa place, entre Arthur et Gilbert, et posa finalement la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Jeune fille qui était terriblement rouge.

-Tu veux faire de la concurrence aux tomates d'Antonio ? la nargua Gilbert avec un léger rire.

Mal à l'aise, Alice jeta un vague coup d'œil à Francis qui lui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du rouquin.

-Je vous déteste tous… marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu pensais pas ça y'a quelques minutes, ricana l'Ecossais en caressant ses cheveux.

Alice le frappa faiblement, ne pensant pas pouvoir être gênée plus qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Le jeu continua, Francis piocha pour sa plus grande joie Arthur, qui lui était un peu moins ravi bien que tout le monde sache qu'au final ça lui faisait plus peur que ça ne le dérangeait. Allistor lança un avertissement silencieux au Français, qui se contenta de lui sourire, et Alice dû supporter un Ecossais nerveux durant les sept minutes suivantes.

-Francis va rien lui faire… s'amusa la jeune fille, un peu plus en confiance (surtout à cause de la fatigue, en fait).

-Hm… grommela le rouquin, pas convaincu.

Ses doigts s'emmêlaient à la chevelure de la jeune fille, et avec un soupire, elle reposa sa tête contre son torse, sentant ses yeux se fermer doucement.

-Je te ramènerais chez toi, lui murmura-t-il alors. Tu peux dormir.

-Tu sais pas où j'habite… réussit-elle à articuler avant de bailler.

-Francis me le dira.

Avec un vague hochement de tête, Alice passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon et se laissa aller, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur du garçon. Elle était bien là… Vraiment bien.

* * *

 _*Lass : dans les fictions anglaises, Allistor dit souvent ça, de la même façon que Gilbert dit Liebe, donc voila..._


	3. Prussia

**Hey ! Alors, ouais, stop, rangez vos battes de baseball et toute autre arme blanche, merci ! J'ai une explication ! Ou un truc qui y ressemble, mais on s'en fout ! Je sais que ça fait super longtemps que j'ai posté la version de Scotland, et que vu que ce ne sont pas des O.S super long, j'aurais dû poster celui-ci plus tôt, c'est vrai mais... Je me concentre sur ma fiction Pain Guide us to INsanity, et donc, je me suis fixé comme objectif un chapitre par semaine, en sachant que je n'ai un ordi que deux jours sur sept ! Et des leçons à faire sur ces deux semaines ! Donc désolé pour le retard, mais j'avait pas vraiment le temps de finir cet O.S... Qui finalement est là !**

 **Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je suis moyennement fière de la fin, mais tant pis...**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **emilie33110 :**_ _ **Eh oui, malheureusement notre fabuleux Scotty n'est pas apparu dans l'anime, et ne vit que sur le fandom. En tout cas je suis terriblement fière de te l'avoir fait aimer ! Même s'il est à moi, hein, parce que faut pas déconner quand même... Et il était plus qu'évident qu'il serait premier de cette série d'O.S, c'est mon bébé... Bon, Arthur aurait dû être deuxième, mais finalement j'ai commencé par Gilbert, parce que... Et bah parce que pour une raison ou une autre il était avant Iggy dans ma liste, donc voila. mais ce sera sans doute le prochain. Quant à Romano, je ne promet rien, il n'est pas sur ma liste, donc ça dépendra de ma motivation et de mon inspi !**_

 **J'espère que cet O.S vous plaira, bye~**

* * *

Alice hésita longuement à rouvrir les yeux. Elle avait un peu peur de découvrir avec qui elle allait se retrouver enfermer pendant sept minutes, et priait tous les Dieux possibles et imaginables de tomber sur Francis, ou sur une fille. Finalement, elle entrouvrit les paupières et découvrit une croix de fer retenue par une chaine. Elle connaissait le nom du pendentif pour l'avoir déjà vu dans ses manuels d'histoire, et surtout pour l'avoir aperçu au cou des frères Beilschmidt. Pendant un court instant, elle resta sans réaction, à simplement regarder la petite croix se balancer mollement. Puis elle réalisa ce que cela voulait dire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle préférait être tombé sur Gilbert ou sur Ludwig. Elle ne parlait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Elle savait que Ludwig était le plus sérieux, mais il faisait beaucoup plus peur que son aîné.

-Gilbert ! lança Alfred avec son sourire d'imbécile heureux.

Francis ricana à côté de la jeune fille, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Ca va aller ?

-Je sais pas…

Le Français lui sourit alors que l'albinos se levait en clamant que « de toute façon il était trop _awesome_ pour ne pas passer en premier ». Allistor, à côté de lui, leva les yeux au ciel et tira une autre taffe sur sa cigarette, avant de chambrer le Prussien. Alice n'était pas sûr d'entendre ce qu'il disait, perdu dans ses pensées, avec une étrange sensation naissante au niveau de ses entrailles. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle allait vomir, ou si c'était l'angoisse, mais c'était assez désagréable.

-Allez, vas-y. Ca ne dure que sept minutes, lui souffla Francis.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille hocha la tête et se hissa sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier Gilbert. Il n'était pas foncièrement méchant, mais très bruyant, et il provoquait souvent Roderich. Mais c'était un ami de Francis, alors elle n'avait peut-être pas à s'inquiéter comme ça…

-On va jouer dans le placard du couloir, le mien est trop petit.

Les deux joueurs acquiescèrent, et suivirent Alfred hors de la chambre. Alice ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle stressait sans aucun doute pour rien, mais elle stressait quand même, et sa tête commençait à bourdonner désagréablement. Son corps bougeait de lui-même, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, et c'était à peine si elle était capable de parler.

-Sept minutes, rappela Alfred en ouvrant le placard.

Alice hocha mécaniquement la tête, craignant de plus en plus de faire un malaise. Elle réussit tout de même à se glisser dans le placard, et elle se laissa tomber contre une paroi. La porte se referma peu de temps après, et elle glissa le long de la cloison jusqu'à être assise par terre.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Gilbert, sans qu'elle ne soit capable de localiser avec précision sa position.

-Hm…

La seconde suivante, la main du garçon était sur son front, à ramener ses cheveux en arrière. Elle avait envie de vomir, et de violents spasmes lui contractait l'estomac.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ? lui souffla-t-il. T'es pas bien là…

-Non… Ca va… Ca va passer…

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, appréciant la main froide du garçon sur son front.

-Ca te stressait tant que ça de te retrouver là avec moi ?

Même s'il essayait de se montrer enjoué, Alice sentait qu'il était légèrement blessé. Ses haut-le-cœur se calmèrent doucement, et les sueurs froides qui la glaçaient disparurent.

-Je sais pas… répondit-elle en toute honnêteté.

Un léger silence lui répondit, et c'était à peine si elle était capable de se demande s'il l'avait mal pris. Un nouveau spasme faillit la faire vomir, mais elle réussit à se contenir et produisit un vague gémissement épuisé. Les larmes commençaient à poindre au coin de ses yeux à cause des haut-le-cœur.

-Shht… lui souffla alors Gilbert.

Il y eu un bruit de tissu froissé, et Alice supposa qu'il s'était assis devant elle, retenant toujours ses cheveux en arrière avec sa main posée sur son front.

-Tu as beaucoup bu ? continua-t-il une fois installé.

-J'ai… Pas touché à l'alcool…

Elle se tendit soudain. La main valide de Gilbert venait de se poser contre sa hanche, dérivant doucement jusqu'à son ventre, où elle s'arrêta.

-Ca va un peu mieux ? On peut sortir hein, personne t'en voudra. Et puis, je suis trop _awesome_ pour laisser une fille dans cet état…

-Ca va… Vraiment… C'est juste sept minutes…

Son estomac se calma doucement, et elle prit une profonde inspiration. L'albinos retira sa main de son front et la posa à la place dans son cou, deux de ses doigts cherchant visiblement à prendre son pouls.

-Je vais bien… souffla-t-elle à nouveau, les yeux clos.

-N'oublie pas que je suis _awesome_ , Alice. Je sais quand on me ment.

-Mens pas… marmonna-t-elle.

Le rire si particulier de l'albinos retentit quelques secondes, avant de disparaitre en même temps que la tension qui avait pris place dans le placard. La main qui était sur son ventre s'en alla aussi, et seule resta celle dans sur son cou. Après ça, plus aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques secondes, et Alice finit par se sentir mieux. Sa tête ne tournait plus, et elle était beaucoup plus lucide.

-Je… Je voulais pas dire que je voulais pas me retrouver avec toi dans le placard, tout à l'heure… murmura-t-elle alors.

-Ca veut dire que tu voulais ? s'amusa l'albinos.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus…

Le jeune homme rit à nouveau, avant de caresser du bout des doigts la mâchoire d'Alice, la faisant frémir.

-J'avais compris. Je suis _awesome_ , évidemment que tu voulais être avec moi.

Même s'il disait ça sur un ton léger, Alice percevait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. Un sentiment qu'elle n'était pas sûr de bien identifier, après tout elle n'avait jamais été très bonne pour ça, mais elle supposa que c'était de la peur ou de la gêne.

-Et… Et toi ? T'aurais voulu être avec qui ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Hm… Avec Feli, ça aurait pu être drôle. Ou Arthur, même si Allistor m'aurait tué… Mais c'est quand même super fun de le faire chier, donc ça vaut le coup… Ou Roderich…

Il haussa finalement les épaules, chose qu'Alice fut à peu près capable de discerner grâce à ses yeux qui s'adaptait à l'obscurité.

-Mais ça me dérange pas d'être avec toi. C'est plutôt cool aussi.

Sceptique, Alice marmonna une vague réponse et se concentra sur la main qui continuait de caresser son cou et le bas de sa joue. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Ses doigts étaient tièdes, et terriblement fins, peut-être même plus que les siens.

-Tu joues du piano ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Un silence surprit lui répondit, et elle se fustigea mentalement. Ca lui apprendrait à poser des questions stupides…

-Non… Je devrais ?

-Non, c'est juste… Que tu as des doigts de pianiste.

-C'est con, parce que c'est Roddy qui fait du piano. Mais je fais de la flûte, s'amusa-t-il. Mes _awesome_ doigts te plaisent ?

-Heu… Oui… ? répondit-elle timidement, pas sûre de savoir où cette discussion les menait.

La main de Gilbert tressaillit l'espace d'une seconde, avant de s'aventurer dans ses cheveux.

-Y'a d'autres trucs que tu trouves _awesome_ , chez moi ? souffla-t-il, la voix un peu plus rauque.

-Je croyais que tu étais _awesome_.

-Je le suis, et je le sais. Mais je veux savoir si tu trouves des trucs plus _awesome_ que d'autres.

Alice réfléchit longuement à la question, tout en frémissant de contentement sous la caresse que lui prodiguait Gilbert.

-Tes yeux… finit-elle par souffler. Tes cheveux…

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle leva une main et effleura la pommette du garçon, avant de descendre dans son cou, jusqu'à sa clavicule, déviant vers son épaule.

-Ta voix… continua-t-elle. Et…

Elle fut coupée par un contact tiède contre ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ses doigts se refermèrent immédiatement sur le t'shirt que portait Gilbert. Ce dernier s'écarta presque aussitôt, laissant Alice complètement déboussolée.

-Et… Mes lèvres ? murmura-t-il, la voix clairement incertaine.

Tout fonctionnait au ralentit dans le cerveau de la jeune fille, et tout ce qu'elle put penser fut que Gilbert n'était vraiment pas en confiance avec une fille. C'était assez étrange venant de lui, mais en même temps, ça expliquait pourquoi Francis avait ricané lorsqu'elle l'avait tiré au sort… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à ça maintenant, putain ?!

-Je… Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû… commença à marmonna Gilbert face au silence qui s'éternisait.

-Réessaye… souffla-t-elle alors. Réessaye, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir à quel point elles étaient _awesome_ …

Alice ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle faisait, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de demander, mais elle s'en foutait. La main de Gilbert toujours dans ses cheveux agrippa quelques mèches, et elle frémit. Elle avait envie et besoin qu'il soit plus près. Elle se poserait des questions plus tard. Les lèvres du garçon revinrent rapidement se poser contre les siennes en un baiser très brouillon, un peu empressé. Gilbert semblait terriblement stressé, et Alice laissa sa main caresser ses cheveux blancs comme la neige. Elle n'avait pas embrassé beaucoup de garçons dans sa vie, voire aucun, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait rassurer le Prussien. Ce dernier se calme finalement et se fit plus doux, prenant le temps de se placer correctement. Sa main libre se posa sur la hanche d'Alice, ses doigts effleurant à peine sa peau sous le t'shirt.

Il se détachèrent finalement, et se regardèrent malgré la pénombre, reprenant doucement leur souffle.

-Elles sont _awesome_ … finit par murmurer Alice.

-Pas autant que les tiennes, _liebe_ …

La jeune fille eu à peine le temps de se sentir rougir avant que le Prussien ne revienne embrasser ses lèvres, écartant légèrement ses jambes pour pouvoir se placer entre elles et ainsi se rapprocher. Alice le laissa faire, bien que beaucoup plus nerveuse, mais Gilbert ne semblait pas vouloir faire plus que ça, ce qui lui allait très bien.

-Finit ! hurla soudain Alfred en ouvrant brusquement la porte du placard.

Alice n'eut pas le temps de remarquer qu'elle avait oublié le temps limité, ou de se sentir gênée. Gilbert enfouit violemment sa tête juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, sa main serrant beaucoup plus fort la hanche de la jeune fille.

-Alfred ! gueula Arthur depuis la chambre. Espèce de sombre crétin, Gilbert albinos !

-Wow, merci Arty, j'ai failli rester con toute ma vie, rétorqua l'Américain avec un sarcasme évident.

-Abruti ! Tu as une idée de ce que ça fait de lui foutre de la lumière en pleine gueule alors que ça fait presque dix _fucking_ minutes qu'il est dans le noir ?!

-Allons, mon lapin, calme-toi, intervint Francis.

- _I'm not your bloody rabbit !_

-G… Gilbert… ? murmura doucement Alice en caressant timidement sa tête.

-Putain de lumière à la con… grimaça l'albinos, la tête toujours enfouit contre le t'shirt de la jeune fille.

-Désolé, mec, j'avais pas prévu ça, rit nerveusement Alfred, une main sur sa nuque.

-Je vais te tuer… gronda simplement le Prussien.

Alice sourit légèrement et ne bougea pas, attendant simplement que le jeune homme se soit adapté. La gêne commençait doucement à apparaitre, mais la présence de Gilbert la minimisait.

-Ca va aller ?

-Hm…

Il se redressa très légèrement, les yeux entrouverts, alors que Ludwig apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cette fois, Alice piqua un fard monumental, et déglutit difficilement.

- _Bruder_ ?

-Je vais buter ce petit con d'Amerlock…

Ludwig soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil à Alice. Cette dernière continuait de machinalement caresser les mèches blanches de Gilbert, le regard fixé sur le dos du garçon. Le grand blond l'avait toujours intimidé.

-Désolé pour ça… marmonna-t-il.

-Non, c'est… C'est rien…

Gilbert releva brusquement la tête, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alice, et quelques larmes aux yeux. Il rougit violemment, et se recula un peu, permettant à la jeune fille de resserrer les jambes.

-Pas _awesome_ du tout… grommela-t-il en essuyant le bord de ses yeux, les paupières toujours à moitié fermées.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Alice alors qu'elle le suivait hors du placard, rentrant légèrement la tête dans les épaules en passant à côté de Ludwig. Alfred avait dû retourner dans sa chambre.

-Alfred ! gueula l'albinos. Espèce de petit con, ramène ton cul ici !

Il partit à grands pas vers la chambre, laissant Alice avec son cadet.

-Je crois qu'Alfred a intérêt à courir vite… sourit timidement la jeune fille.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour lui.

Ludwig lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de rejoindre la chambre à son tour, suivit d'Alice. Gilbert semblait être en train de tenter d'étrangler Alfred, à peine retenu par Francis et Antonio, tandis que l'Américain essayait de se justifier.

-Mec, je te jure que j'avais pas pensé à ça…

-Essaye de penser un peu plus alors !

-Ah, ça je suis d'accord ! intervint Arthur, avant qu'il ne se taise à cause de la lourde main d'Allistor qui venait de se poser sans douceur sur sa tête.

-On te demande pas ton avis, p'tit con… grommela le rouquin.

Alice reprit timidement sa place, et attendit que tout le monde se calme. Gilbert marmonna encore quelques secondes, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de la jeune fille, à la place que Francis venait de quitter pour aller dans le placard avec Allistor -ce qui ne semblait plaire que moyennement à Arthur. Ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges que d'habitude, mais même s'il s'efforçait de paraitre agacé, Alice savait qu'en fin de compte, il n'en voulait pas tant que ça à Alfred. Avec un léger rire, et un courage tout à fait nouveau, la jeune fille se redressa et embrassa chastement sa joue.

-Tu es _awesome_ , Gilbert…


End file.
